


Who Do You Love The Most?

by veldygee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Foreplay, Human Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Parent Derek and Stiles, Stiles is being ridiculous, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that she was being mean. She knew but she just could not help it at all, looking at her daughter's confused face who looked so freaking adorable. Laura looked from her and then to Derek, who was still staring at Stiles like she had grown a second head. She had not. He didn't say a thing though, so it was obvious that he was enjoying this as well. What a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Love The Most?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I think the fact that this is my fourth TW fic in a month is kinda ridiculous. Also, I may or may not be a little too much in love with the idea of female!Stiles somehow. This never happened before.
> 
> So yeah, Stiles and Derek are married and have a daughter named Laura Claudia Hale, after Derek's sister and Stiles' mom obviously. And this fic is pretty much a full fluff that I wrote in retaliation to counter the angsty fic I wrote yesterday. Ahahaha.
> 
> One of the best thing writing a female!Stiles fic is that I don't need to think of a female name for Stiles.
> 
> This fic is unbeta-ed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles knew that she was being mean. She knew but she just could not help it at all, looking at her daughter's confused face who looked so freaking adorable. Laura looked from her and then to Derek, who was still staring at Stiles like she had grown a second head. She had not. He didn't say a thing though, so it was obvious that he was enjoying this as well. What a jerk.

“C'mon, Laura. Just answer Mommy. Surely you know the answer right?” asked Stiles sweetly with a big smile, trying to look as innocent as possible although it might not be necessary facing a four years old kid. “Who do you love most? Daddy or Mommy?”

Laura furrowed her eyebrows, expressive despite her young age. Her face was set to a frown and she looked so much like a mini girl version of Derek and it took her almost everything to not squee and ruin the serious moment she was having with her baby girl. The Hale gene ran very strong in her. If it was not for Laura's eyes which was Stiles' (and her mother's), Stiles would not believe that Laura was her legitimate daughter despite the fact that Laura indeed came out from her womb.

Laura still didn't answer the question and Derek sighed—in frustration to Stiles' persistence, she knew. But his sigh got Laura's attention who furrowed her eyebrows even deeper. Her lips started to wobble and her eyes watered. Stiles quickly sent a glare to Derek because obviously his sigh sounded like he was disappointed in Laura although it was not. Stiles had 10 years to learn how to differentiate Derek's varieties of scowls, frowns, glares and sighs. Laura was four. Gosh, Derek.

Unfortunately, Laura also seemed to misinterpret Stiles' glare to Derek so in less than a second for Laura to burst into tears. Oh crap. Abort. Abort. Stiles quickly scooped Laura into her arms and pat her back.

“Oh darling, ssh. Don't cry. I am just kidding. Sssh don't cry. I know the answer already,” said Stiles in comfort for Laura. She just could not resist though so she added,”I know that you love Mommy the most.” Derek rolled his eyes. Laura sobbed even louder.

“No! No! I don't want to choose! I love both Mommy and Daddy and I--” Laura hiccuped and wiped her tiny nose with the back of her hand but still didn't stop crying. Now, Stiles loved teasing Laura but she had gone too far. She was usually a perfect mother, never mean. But not this times. Stiles felt very guilty and peppered Laura with kisses.

“Your mother is being ridiculous, Laura--” Derek's voice was right next to her and he took Laura into his own arms. Laura clutched into Derek's neck with her short arms and buried her face in the crook between Derek's neck and shoulder. Derek's big hand rubbed Laura's back in assurance. Stiles sling her arm at Derek's Torso and used her free hand to rub away the tears on Laura's chubby cheeks, while murmured assuringly that she was only kidding and she knew that Laura loved both of them equally and so she didn't need to choose at all. In a few minutes, Laura's cry turned into merely a sniffles. When she had mostly calmed down, Laura looked at Stiles and pouted. Stiles did go too far, didn't she.

“You are mean, Mommy,” stated Laura which really made Stiles felt guilty and a little bit panic because Laura had never looked at her like this before and what if Laura loved Stiles less now? Before Stiles could say something though, Derek kissed Laura's forehead.

“She is not, she is just ridiculous,” said Derek in a serious tone which made Laura furrowed her brows and then nodded frantically before telling Stiles that indeed she was ridiculous. Stiles smiled.

“So, Is your ridiculous Mommy forgiven now?” asked Stiles apologetically. Laura looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded.

“Forgiven,” said Laura, trying to sound grown-up which melted Stiles' heart. Derek's lips turned upward in the corners and he kissed her forehead once again. “But right now, I love Daddy more,” added Laura and okay if she had ever had any doubt—which she hadn't at all—that Laura was her daughter and Derek's, this was proof enough. Definitely Derek's daughter. Derek bursted into a laugh and thanked Laura for that vote of confidence.

Stiles spent the entire afternoon afterwards to please—to bribe, Derek mouthed—Laura until her daughter smiled so wide and Stiles knew that she had regained Laura's favour.

Because actually, Stiles knew that she was Laura's favourite really. She was more awesome than Derek.

-o-o-o-o-

After they had put Laura to bed, they watched TV for about 30 minutes, before Stiles realised how exhausted she was. Stiles said to Derek that she would go to bed first. Derek followed her though and after they changed into their pyjamas, brushed their teeth and stuff, Stiles was very glad that her husband decided to follow because when she was exhausted like this, she needed a good cuddle and Derek, despite his scowls and broodiness, was a great cuddle. Stiles felt like she was going to melt and sighed happily, snugged herself to Derek so there was no space between them at all. Derek's arms were around her securely. She was wrong. Derek was not great. He was fantastic.

“You are very mean today, Stiles,” murmured Derek, muffled a bit since he was nosing her hair. Stiles could hear the obvious fondness behind his muffled words, and rolled her eyes although Derek could not see it.

“Not mean. Just ridiculous, remember?” replied Stiles trying to sound indifferent although she had a smile on her lips now.

“It's only to assure Laura I said that,” answered Derek. “You are definitely mean.” He sounded amused now. Stiles rolled on her back so she could look at Derek. His face looked serious but his eyes were twinkling and Stiles suddenly was drown in the sudden waves of fondness and adoration.

“Then what would you do if I was being mean?” Derek moved a bit so that he was on top of Stiles and then without answering, he put his lips on the skin under her jaws. His stubbled chin itched a bit and then he started to nip on her neck lightly, moving lower until he reached the space in-between her neck and shoulders. Stiles' breath hitched as his teeth nibbled his skin lightly and she let out a breathless moan as Derek sucked, leaving on a hickey.

Derek continued to nibble on different parts of her neck, his big hands roamed slowly but surely, caressing lightly the skin under her old t-shirt she wore for sleeping. He traced his way back up with his lips and then Stiles was being kissed thoroughly, just with the right amount of pressure that would drive Stiles mad. She opened her mouth and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth. Just right when she got really excited despite being exhausted, suddenly Derek leaned completely away from her, when what she wanted was to Derek to cover her entire body thoroughly. Stiles opened her eyes she didn't know she had closed and blinked slowly, feeling a bit light-headed as she was out of breath. She stared at Derek, in an expression which she hoped convey her question of why Derek stopped. Said man in question smiled smugly.

“That's what I would do if you were being mean,” he said and it took Stiles' brain a few seconds longer to understand what he said. Derek laughed when Stiles glared at him. Before Stiles could say a word in complaints, got pissed or just simply pleaded Derek to continue what he had started, Derek kissed her again and his hands continued the caress, adding a light squeeze on her breast which made Stiles moaned.

“You are a jerk. You enjoyed teasing Laura too,” whispered Stiles, trying to sound as grumpy as possible while Derek continued his ministration. He then chuckled.

“I love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I admit I got way too flustered while writing the second 'epilogue' part.  
> I am just so jealous and want Derek Hale to be all over me.
> 
> Also, I can't write endings. I am sorry.


End file.
